


Pac Man

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna's first time in the field</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pac Man

It was her first time doing actual field work. She tried to act casual in the arcade as she waited for word on the arrival of the suspects.

“Okay, Jenna, they’re on their way.” Steve said. He noticed her flinch. Was she nervous? There wasn’t time to pull her out and have Kono take her place.

“Remember, when you’ve made the deal, don’t forget to say ‘Let’s go play Pac Man’”.

They waited patiently as the deal went down. They haggled over price. Deal made.

“Let’s go play Pac Man.” she said walking towards the machine. They sprang into action.


End file.
